Insanity Rising
by aishachase97
Summary: Two girl that have read the series have found away into Idris. From there the clave forces these two girls to live at the Institute in NY. With new dangers and threats on the way, everyone must prepare for the unknown. And maybe change the fate of the world while there at it.
1. Chapter 1

aisha: A funny fic for all the TMI fans! I really hope you enjoy these chapter cause i know I enjoyed coming up with the ideas! Please read and review! I dont own the TMI characters!

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It was a quiet night in New York. Just kidding! People all around were talking and cars were honking at the people who weren't paying attention to what they where doing. Even being this late the place was alight with life. Inside the institute Isabelle was trying not to spazz. She had just gotten insight from the Clave that they where getting two more hunters for the institute. Something about them being in the need of special care or something. Isabelle wasn't nervous. Being as strong as she was she didn't need to be nervous. But the special care that they needed? What was that all about? Worst of all her parents weren't even going to be home for another few days, being out on a mission where there was recent heavy demonic activity. Jace, Alec, and her where going to have to deal with them alone until her parents got back. She could feel that by the end of their stay she would have been driven mad by them, and they weren't even at the Institute yet.

She wandered down the hallway, heading for the Weapons Room where Alec and Jace where to most likely be. It seemed like that's all they did anymore. When Jace wasn't with Clary then he was in the weapons room or his bedroom moping about something. Isabelle really didn't dwell on the thoughts of Jace. She had bigger fish to fry. She slammed open the door that hide the weapons room.

The room was always the same. Giving off the vibe that it could have been part of the military. The room had a slight glow to it, making some of the sharper objects shimmer. Alec and Jace stood near a table, a small Japanese blade between them.

"Guys, we have a problem..." Jace looked up from the blade, golden eyes gleaming slightly. Alec stepped away from the blade on the table to look at his sister.

"If you ran out of more eyeliner just go to the store or have Clary pick you up some before she gets here," Alec said picking up the sword and moving to the left wall.

"Its not that, Alec! Two female Nephilim are coming to the Institute," She breathed out looking at her brothers trying to read there expressions; though she wasn't all that good at it. Alec snickered slightly and rolled his eyes before putting the blade away. Jace didn't show any signs of caring at all about the new comers.

"Isabelle that's not a problem," Alec began, however Isabelle held up a hand to silence him.

"They are coming here cause the Clave sent them," Jace stiffened at the sound of the Clave. Alec looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"So what? They're sending a couple of GIRLS to check up on the Lightwoods?" Jace insulted sarcastically. Isabelle glared at him.

"I don't know why they sent them. All I really know is that there going to be here soon and there around our age, and that the Clave said that they need "Special care"," Everyone went quiet, staring at her strangely. The sound of clanging metal alerted them that someone had arrived. Isabelle looked at them, before rushing away from the room, heading to greet their guests. Alec and Jace followed behind her at a slower pace, not entirely sure what to make of the news.

As they reached the elevator, Isabelle noticed two shorter figures. She stopped to take in the girls that stood before them with there bags on the floor. One of the girls stepped forward, she had a slightly more curvy figure and was a little shorter than the other. She had dark brown hair with auburn highlights that shimmered in the dim light of the hallway. She wore a black tank top and black baggy cargo pants. On her feet were lace up combat boots, dark in color but not exactly black. Her eyes where a completely different story. They where bright, mischievous, and a bluish purple color. Dark eye liner brought them out on full blast. Everything about her structure screamed innocent, yet the way she moved as she stepped forward... She seemed as dangerous as a leopard.

"I'm Jezabella Nocturna, this is my cousin Natalia Nocturna, we're here from the Clave," She was extremely formal, even with the slight dark smile that split her face. The other girl. Natalia stepped up beside her. She was almost the opposite. You could tell that she was dangerous. She had red hair, slightly curly but not as untamed at Clary's. Her eyes where large, green with bright red flecks. Her body was toned more than Jezabellas, muscled and was obviously a little stronger than her cousin. She wore a similar clothes, only with an open leather jacket and her jeans hugged her legs. When she moved it was with grace and determination. Beautiful, yet deadly.

Jace stepped forward, seemingly asserting himself as "the adult".

"I'm Jace, this is Isabelle and Alec- OOF!" Natalia leapt through the air, tackling Jace to the ground.

"So YOUR the one the Clave was talking about. Your the Bad Boy of Idris!" She had him pinned down with her excitant. All traces of her being deadly vanished. She was adorable, smiling widely and staring at Jace with the utmost respect and adoration. Alec glared at her for a moment before ignoring the scene and looking at Jezabella.

She grabbed one of her bags and looked at Alec and Isabelle.

"You going to be courteous and help us with our luggage?" She asked. Isabelle simply turned on heal and walked away. Alec sighed and took two of the bags and started heading down the corridor. Jezabella followed silently, leaving Jace to deal with her cousin alone.

"Wow! People say that your tainted, but your so golden..." She giggled crazily as she ran her fingers through his hair. Jace seemed slightly uncomfortable like this and pushed her away.

"Whats your deal?" He asked. She just bounded down the hall, leaving her bags on the floor. Jace could tell this was going to be a challenge. With two new girls in the institute what was he possibly going to do? He grabbed the rest of the luggage and headed down the hall.

~Later That Night~

"We are going to cause hell here ya know, Jez" Natalia grinned evilly at her cousin. Jezabella just tossed her shirt at her.

"Yeah I know. I cant wait to meet Magnus..." She went on. Jezabella laughed as she pulled on her night gown.

"Gets some rest, you earned it," Natalia giggled and turned off the light before heading to her own room, leaving Jez alone in the dark. Both there minds wondering to what was to come. All the dangers that awaited them, and the hell they would raise.


	2. Chapter 2

aisha: chapter two! Exciting... So I don't know how much im going to get to type, cause ive been sooooooo busy lately. Im trying. Along with other fanfictions that im working on haha. Im working on them, so please don't hate me! 3 love and peace and all that good stuff! :D I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had fun writing it :) I don't own TMI. Please read and enjoy!

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Jez woke up the next morning to the loud bellowing shrieks of a man. She groaned and rolled over trying to block out the noise, and when that didn't work, she tried hiding her head under the pillow. The screaming continued though, echoing off the walls angrily. After a couple more minutes of the torture she got up and went to see what the problem was. She stepped out into the hallway, looking both ways trying to find out where the screaming was coming from. As she followed the screaming it got higher and higher pitch causing her to cover her very sensitive ears. She soon reached a door. Her hand stilled on the cold handle of the door, the chill sending goose bumps up her arms. She turned the nob and opened the heavy door and looked in.

The room was aligned with weapons. Guns, knives, swords and many other tools stood out from the orange-ish glow from the over head lights. She looked around slightly, noticing a large table placed close in the middle of the room. Alec and another man stood beside the table, looking at something moving around on the floor. The screams had died down a little, and she could faintly see what was going on.

Natalia had somehow managed to snuggle her way into Jace's clothes... Of course... The slight thing was that he hadn't taken them off and they where both pressed against each other in the same shirt and pants. It had been Jace screaming. Natalia looked completely pleased with herself, laying on top of Jace, who for once looked out of character. He looked extremely creeped out, maybe even a little scared. Jez read the books. He wasn't suppose to be afraid of anything other than loosing the people he loved. And yet there he was laying on his back, Natalia on top, sharing the same clothes. Alec stepped around the other man, moving over to the two intertwined bodies.

"Okay, you woke up the whole building, I think its time to give in, Jace," Jace glared at Alex and tried to untangle himself from Natalia. She giggled and removed herself from his clothes. Thankfully she was wearing her own clothes. Jace stood up and dusted himself off before stalking out of the room Natalia went to follow but Jez grabbed her arm.

"I don't think that's a good idea... You don't want Clary come after you..." She whispered to her cousin, pulling her back into the room. Natalia just laughed and went to look at all the shiny objects. Alec finally noticed Jez and waved at her slightly, of course she wasn't really paying attention to him. She was looking at the slightly taller man with Asian looks and cat eyes. She had to stop herself from squealing. Magnus Bane was in the same room as her. She loved his character. So very similar to Jace's all but the fact that their personalities where different. Cautiously Jez walked over to Alec and his boyfriend.

She stuck out her hand to him. Of course, because she was related to Natalia after all her hand went straight for Magnus's amazing hair. Her fingers closed around the silky tresses and pulled herself up. Magnus yelp in pain before she was actually situated on his shoulders, running her hands through his hair. Jez giggled like a child, grinning from ear to ear. Magnus tried and failed at pulling her off of him. She wrapped her legs tightly around his neck, choking him slightly when he pulled at her. Alec was about to help him out when Natalia tackled him to the floor and succeeding in ripping his shirt off. Black Runes covered his nicely toned body, and she couldn't help but stare at them. Jez ignored them, her business was with the glitter king.

While Natalia continued to her attack on Alex, Jez shoved her hands into Magnus's hair, moving them rapidly. Glitter fell from his hair, falling to the ground like colored snow. Natalia noticed this and started to spazz. She hopped off of Alex, who had been trying to fight her off and started making glitter angels in the glitter that was laying on the floor. Magnus tried pulling Jez off him again only to have her scream in his ear.

"GLITTER-GASM!" At that moment Jez gave a final shake to Magnus's glittered head. Glitter poofed out in an small and quiet explosion. Everyone looked at Magnus, slightly terrified that his glitter actually might have had an orgasm. Jez carefully got off of Magnus, speechless. Natalia made a face that suggested that she was grossed out and stood up, brushing all the glitter off of her clothes, tossing Alex his shirt. Alex, who wore a look of horror, pulled on his shirt silently. They all continued to stare at Magnus, until Natalia and Jez ran from the weapons room screaming.

"WE'RE GOING TO HAVE MAGNUS GLITTER BABIES!"

Magnus's draw dropped as he turned to look at Alex who seemed to be getting over the shock of the glitter-gasm. He looked up at Magnus.

"Tell me that was magic that caused this..." Magnus nodding silently, jaw still agape. Alex stared at Magnus.

"What is it...?"

"WE'RE GOING TO BE GLITTER PARENTS!" He yelled before poofing away, leaving only a pile of glitter. Alex couldn't help but slam his face against the table.

Jez was panting by the time she reached her room. She opened the door and shuffled around looking for something decent to wear, before settling on a pair of black jean shorts and a long sleeve, V neck shirt. She combed out her hair before heading to the kitchen to find something to eat. After what had just happened, she was starving.

Natalia had already eaten, and was on her way to the library after changing into some decent jean pants and red tank-top. She was going to snoop around as much as possible before she met Clary. She also needed severe training. No better way to train then through a good book. She soon entered the library and searched for a book on martial arts. It didn't take long to find one. She settled down in a chair and began her studies. Jez would come for her soon enough, she new that. And it wasn't going to be long before someone found out that they weren't what they seemed.


End file.
